


Dinner

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [110]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Breastfeeding, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave isn't sure what to think with these changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Ever since Diskdrive was born, Bombrush always left the office right after work. While he knew Soundwave's other sons could help out, he seriously doubted a bunch of teenagers would want to help out with a new baby. Even if Soundwave's kids were more responsible than most and were always willing to give a helping hand. Hell, even Ravage who had moved out to live with his girlfriend came over every once in a while to help out, despite Soundwave telling him it wasn't necessary. Sometimes the twins came down from school to help out, but that wasn't as often as Ravage did.  
  
Still, Bombrush wanted to be there for both his wife and new son. Besides, someone had to cook dinner and do the chores while Soundwave was either watching Diskdrive or getting some rest. She had tried to argue that she was more than capable of handling things herself, even with a new baby (Bombrush supposed that all of her children were prime examples), but as independent and capable as Soundwave was, Bombrush still wanted to be there to help.  
  
Soundwave just watched from her seat in the living room as Bombrush started preparing dinner. Ratbat and Wingthing were busy with their homework while Laserbeak was doing the laundry. All she had to do was sit there with Diskdrive in her arms, watching some television.  
  
This was... weird. Not necessarily in a bad way, no. Just... different. When she had given birth to the other children, she was so used to do everything by herself that she had simply gotten good at it and used to no rest until it was time to go to sleep.   
  
But now... She had a loving and caring husband who didn't want her to strain herself. Her children were older and capable of doing chores. Ravage no longer lived at home and twins were away at college. She was not used to this free time at all...  
  
The infant in her arms made a gurgle sound, making her look down at him. His hands were stretched up, making grabbing motions at her. Right - infants loved attention, among other things. But Diskdrive particularly loved attention, always making a noise when she looked away from him for too long.  
  
Something he had definitely inherited from a certain pervert.  
  
Still, she made a cooing noise as him and rubbed his head. "What? Was is it?"  
  
He just made baby noise, his lips curling up into a smile. His hands made a grab for her shirt and weakly tugged on it. Oh right. It was dinner time, so of course he would be hungry.   
  
Giving a soft sigh, she unbuttoned her blouse and moved the fabric and her bra out of the way, bringing him up to her bosom. He turned his head and began to suck for her breast milk. She winced a little at first, but relaxed when she petted the boy's head, Diskdrive somehow knowing not to suckle so hard.   
  
She heard footsteps, making her look up and seeing Bombrush come into the room. He glanced down at Diskdrive before giving a soft laugh, shaking his head.   
  
"Someone certainly got hungry."  
  
"He's a healthy growing boy - he needs to eat."  
  
"He's in my spot."  
  
Soundwave glared murderously at the older man, who just smiled as if he had just made the most clever comment ever. Damn bastard was not only perverted, but could be incredibly full of himself sometimes.  
  
"Your spot will be on the couch tonight if you continue."  
  
"Now, now, don't be like that, love," he said, walking over to her to plant a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm only teasing."  
  
"The last thing I need is for our son to pick on your weird habits."  
  
"What's wrong with being an active man like myself?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, looking down at Diskdrive to see how he was doing. He seemed blissfully unaware of his parents having a go at some playful bantering, just content with getting his dinner for the evening.   
  
"Maybe I should give that a go later, hmm?"  
  
The younger woman groaned, getting more annoyed with her husband's stupid antics. She knew he was doing it on purpose, but seriously, he was being incredibly annoying about it. All she had wanted to do was feed her son, but now she also had Bombrush being as perverted and stupid as usual.   
  
"Bombrush, you're not stealing his milk."  
  
"I just want to see what it's like-"  
  
She flashed him a very dark look, making him laugh. He loved it when his joked riled her up like this. She always made the cutest faces and gave the best reactions. Still, he didn't want to push it too far and have to couch surf tonight. That wouldn't be much fun, especially considering what he had planned tonight.  
  
He leaned and kissed her forehead again. "Dinner will be ready soon. Once you finish feeding Diskdrive, come into the dining room. Dinner should be done by then."  
  
Soundwave nodded, leaning back a bit as he disappeared again into the kitchen. Though her husband was a complete immature pervert, he was still a sweet man who loved to take care of her and spoil her from time to time.   
  
And, for that, she loved that perverted bastard dearly, even though she sometimes thought she was crazy.


End file.
